


Of Closets and Improvisation

by Schalakitty, wickedorin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Light Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Polyamory, Snark and Fluff and Smut, creative uses for bracelets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schalakitty/pseuds/Schalakitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during/toward the end of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4829756">Of Brats and Apologies</a>.  Prompto and Gladiolus had to find a way to keep themselves occupied, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Closets and Improvisation

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from Orin: It was Schala who insisted that we find out what happened once Prompto and Gladiolus left the hotel room. As to be expected, I was remarkably easy to sway. I do recall a couple of people mentioning some disappointment in no fics with this pairing featuring Gladio in a more submissive role, so... happy random fic day?

It was the _look_ Gladiolus gave him as they walked away from the hotel room's door that inspired a laugh: expectant and more than a little interested in hearing more about just how the hell he'd known what to do, or maybe how to do it. Prompto shrugged, for a moment pretending innocence; but the laugh had already suggested otherwise. "Glad you had fun...?" Not that he was one to just give information away.

With a snort, the swordsman replied, "You could say that." For once they had all been game to let Prompto lead, the blond proving to have some interesting ideas. Especially where the prince was concerned. "I knew you were into the scene but I didn't take you for a Switch," he commented lightly, trying not to give away just how curious he really was.

Trying not to be too obvious about looking around to make sure that 1.) they were alone in the hallway, and 2.) that really was a little broom closet/"cleaning nook" that they were headed toward, the gunner wasn't exactly shy about the situation. Just not too eager to be loud about it. "Ah, well. That was kinda the first time I've been in charge. Guess I wasn't too bad, huh?" It had proven a little addictive, to say the least.

He shook his head, carefully feeling out the situation as well. "You did good for your first time," Gladio complimented quite honestly. Well, he always did give credit where it was due and Prompto deserved props for how he handled everything.

The blond beamed. He didn't really mean to, but the compliment was appreciated. "Guess it's true about how it's important to be on the other side for a while first." Good subs made good Doms, or so he'd heard and apparently proven. Hell, Noctis hadn't had any complaints--and he was the kind of guy who _would_ have complained. Turning the knob on a door that was slightly thinner than the rest opened up a... reasonably-sized room, if small. At least it was mostly empty with a dim overhead light, and that seemed like good luck. "Whaddya think?"

"I didn't think you were serious... but I'm not all that surprised," he teased while stepping inside the little room. At least it was bigger than the tent they often all shared. "But I suppose that if we want some privacy while those two finish up, we don't have any other options."

The gunner made an agreeing noise as he pulled the door mostly closed just to get a feel for it. Reasonably assured that the space wasn't small enough to be claustrophobic, that grin returned. As did the previous conversation topic. "Not jealous, are ya?" He teased, closing the door with a little click before sauntering up to Gladiolus... if three steps could really be "sauntering". Close enough. "I had reasons to leave that stuff behind, you know." Not that he was going to _list_ them, but he didn't need to; one of those reasons was right in front of him. Reaching out to none too subtly pull the swordsman's vest open just a bit more was explanation enough; and showed that he was more than willing to play.

There was something in the blond's touch - in the sureness and confidence in it. Prompto knew exactly what he wanted and wasn't afraid to take it. “I gotcha,” he affirmed in a low rumble, knowing better than to press for details that weren't freely offered. Not when there were better things to focus on. Those fearless hands slid up along his sides, stopping at his pecs for a firm, full grope. Deft thumbs moved in concert over his steadily hardening nipples, bringing out a low, wanting noise from the back of his throat.

"So you liked what you saw, did you big guy?" The blond's tease sounded a little huskier than normal, but most definitely smug. He was fully aware that was probably going to bite him on the ass later, but for the moment, Prompto was only too happy to take advantage of what he'd been handed; and that being Gladiolus' body, well... the chance to simply explore, to map out all of the impressive muscle was too good to pass up, small enclosed space or not.

The name set him momentarily off-guard, but he easily picked up on the deeper connotation. Just resting his hands on Prompto's arms, he settled back against the wall as he melted under the insistent touches. "I did," Gladio readily agreed, his voice all breathy growls. "Taking charge of the prince like that.... Yah, you were damn hot."

Even then the gunner was honestly surprised. He supposed he shouldn't have been; they all seemed to like to dabble in different, sometimes slightly surprising things, and from his point of view it had been more than just hot. "You want the same thing, is that it?" Giving one of those nipples a little squeeze and twist, he chuckled lightly. "Or maybe you're after something better?"

He considered for a moment, weighing his options carefully. And then in thinking about the response he would appreciate, Gladio had his answer, "Whatever you want, Boss." The title came up naturally, something with the same light, playful tone as the one Prompto had given him.

It got a blink, then an amused snort. Yeah, he thought he could handle that. "Whatever I want, huh?" It was completely an act, the way he looked around as if inspecting the small space for something in particular. Prompto was definitely sure they had everything they needed with them, anyway. Looking as though he'd made his decision before pressing up harder against the swordsman, he didn't hold back on a low purr or that request. "What I want is full control of that impressive cock of yours."

Oh, now that sounded equally enticing _and_ dangerous. "Is that so?" He murmured, schooling his expression for the moment. At least until he knew all the details. "Tell me the plan, Boss."

It was actually a bit of a rush to think that the big rough bodyguard who liked to take every opportunity to remind him that he _wasn't_ any of those things, was so interested in... well, _this_. And it was really hard not to grin like an idiot about it, but Prompto did his best to try and be a little more the role he was playing. More or less. Reaching down to smooth his palm against the bulge in Gladiolus' pants, he did let a playful smile through. "I want _this_. I want _all_ of this; but I want it on _my_ terms, yeah? Just as long and as slow as I need it, big guy. Think you're up for that?" Well, maybe with a little help... but there was already a devious little idea forming in his mind. Geez, they really were a bad influence on each other; not that he'd admit that to Ignis.

Grinning right back, he arched up into that eager hand. "Absolutely, Boss," Gladiolus replied with a clear smirk tugging at his lips. The blond had a wonderfully dirty mouth on him naturally, but this Dominant side of him brought out something wholly different. "Good thing you let me come earlier then, right? Makes it easier to give you _just_ what you want."

It _was_ addictive. He was fully coming to terms with that very quickly; first with Noctis and Iggy watching, and then having the whole of Gladio's attention... yeah, the gunner was pretty sure he could get used to it. It also sort of allowed him to ask things he wouldn't normally, like, "Exactly how much control do you _have_ , big guy? I'm thinking you might need a little assistance." Oh yeah, he was sure it would work; and he was sure that he was going to have to get that done sooner rather than later, trying to be at least a little secretive about reaching for the thin bracelet on his left wrist.

Gladiolus snorted then, just a momentary lapse in character and hopefully Prompto would be understanding. "I consider myself pretty in control, Boss. But what do you have in mind?" It was a little hard to see in the low light of the closet, but he could certainly feel the blond looking for something.

And maybe very purposely giving that cock a little grab through the pants just to mentally measure. Yeah, he was pretty sure it would work. Good thing the bracelet was adjustable, anyway. With a little mischievous edge to his grin, Prompto then held up his wrist, easily unsnapping the bracelet and just letting Gladiolus look at it for a moment. "I think I'm gonna give you a little assistance, big guy. When I say I want your cock, I really _mean_ that. And this is going to help get us both what we want, right?" Bright grin completely unrestrained, he left the bracelet to dangle from one hand while the other reached down to start getting those pants open.

"Taking a note on improvisation from Iggy?" The bodyguard asked as he helped to work his cock out. And yet, he wasn't complaining, just watching carefully as the leather began to encircle the base.

"And I'd appreciate it if you'd _tell_ him about it sometime." The gunner joked. Half-joked. Well, sort of joked; though the words were a little bit of an afterthought as he tried to find just the right tension. Too tight would be uncomfortable, obviously, and too loose wouldn't work... but he did have a pretty good idea of the size of Gladio's cock at that point, finally making a decision and setting the snaps. "Comfy, big guy?" He gave that cock a stroke and a hard squeeze to make sure.

Hissing, he arched up into that touch automatically, well aware of the pressure against him. "Not entirely... but isn't that the point, Boss?" He managed a snarky quip even while sinking back against the wall. "You better figure out how you want me pretty quick though."

Humming in response, the gunner reached out to give one nipple another pinch and twist just because it felt so damn good to do so. "You're not rushing me, are you?" But the question was far from serious, Prompto licking his lips and taking a quick look around. "Wanna sit down against the wall?" It would mean him doing all the work, which he usually avoided at all costs, but it also meant that he'd have all the control.

He was already moving to comply as he replied, "Not trying to rush, Boss, but we're on a time limit here..." Oh, Gladiolus could take plenty of abuse - certainly liked the blond's rough touches - but he had very real limits like any other man. Settling down, he stretched out as best he could to make his lap welcoming.

There was a dramatic sigh thrown his direction before a little chuckle, the blond being quick about getting out of his pants; but not without taking out the most important item: a mini tube of lube he'd pocketed earlier. "Preference, big guy? You want me to get myself ready for you, or would you rather do the honors? Choose carefully, 'cause I'm not gonna ask again." The gunner teased, making quick work of getting his gloves off.

Damn, both options sounded amazing. And as the prince could attest, he knew exactly how to get a willing guy ready. But then again, Prompto certainly enjoyed being in charge. "I think I'll let you handle it, Boss. So what can I do for you in the meanwhile?"

He gave another thoughtful little hum-turned-purr, tossing the tube of lubricant up and catching it in his hand a couple of times as he thought. The decision was marked with a little grin and the shrugging off of his vest before he settled to half-straddle, half-kneel over Gladiolus' legs. "You're allowed to touch a little, big guy. Under the shirt but not below the waist, got it?" And even as he was giving instruction he was slicking two, then three fingers, reaching back and hissing softly as he began to work himself open with as much patience as he could manage at the moment.

"Under the shirt?" He teased while sliding his hands up as suggested. "So can I help you get out of the shirt, Boss? Or are you gonna make me work for every inch this tight body of yours?" Even if Prompto was running the show, the bodyguard still had a lot of pent up energy to offer.

It was tempting. More than tempting, given what he knew and had experienced of Gladiolus being attentive. "Oh, fuck, yeah." Prompto decided that he'd better pause right then before he got too far, raising his arms over his head as the larger man helped get his shirt off. That much done, he returned to the matter at hand, spreading himself open and moaning softly as he worked the first finger all the way inside, giving the other man a perfect view of his entire body's reaction.

While it was a good show to watch, he really wanted to get _directly_ involved. Leaning in, Gladiolus ran his hands and tongue alike over flushed, freckled skin, building on Prompto's self-directed pleasure. While he couldn't go below the belt, that still gave him access to those sensitive nipples- pink, pert, and perfect to lick and suck.

The sounds got a lot sharper, louder; and while they were nowhere near as loud as they could be, it took a few seconds for the gunner to remind himself of where they were and that he should keep quiet. Well, sort of quiet. There was only so much one could do against the swordsman. Twisting his finger and slowly starting to work in another, he panted out, "Well someone's... enthusiastic, isn't he."

"Damn straight, Boss," he murmured between laps. Even with how fucking hot joining in with Noct and Iggy had been, Prompto's dominant streak got him riled up all over again. "But that's what you want, isn't it? You want everything I can give you, right?"

" _Everything_." He agreed, eyes half closed as he scissored himself further open, trying not to rush... but that was damn near impossible. "Gotta... lay claim to everything, big guy." The playful little chuckle definitely sounded different when he was at that level of turned on and breathy, Prompto's usual babbling running away from him. "Want your tongue, want your cock, want your cum..." And that hadn't really been anywhere near what he'd meant to say, but he couldn't really disagree with it out in the open like that.

His ears perked up then, catching that breathless last bit. "If you didn't grab a condom with the rest of your supplies, you'll certainly get that last one," he surprised them both with his clarity in the moment, but Gladio wasn't complaining. While they all made good use of the condoms, they were also all clean. If Prompto wanted that, he would eagerly give it to him.

He _did_ have condoms, was the thing. He did because it had become habit with the four of them (mostly at Ignis' insistence), but... Gasping at what was essentially almost an accidental brush against his own prostate, it just took the blond a moment to breathe and grasp for thoughts and language again. "Got a condom, big guy. Don't want to use it." Grinning, he supposed not-quite-complete sentences worked for the moment. Of course, he was also pretty sure that he needed to move faster, working on getting that third finger inside.

He gave a quick nip to Prompto's neck, followed by a soft nuzzle. "Don't worry about it. Our little secret, Boss," Gladio quietly assured, pressing a kiss over the same spot. This time around, it was all about what the Dom wanted and he was oh-so-willing to grant the blond his every last desire.

The nip might have inspired a gasp, but there was a light moan afterward... and something far too much like a whimper at the mention of it being their little secret. Words were barely possible, but as he spread and turned his fingers again, Prompto did manage a fully understandable, "Yes." Maybe he could have taken a little bit longer, gone a bit further to make absolutely sure he was ready, but he was damn well ready enough and in _need_ of that cock deep inside. Desire seemed to help him find his tongue. "Ready to give me what I want, big guy?" Not that he waited for an answer before squirting a little more lube on his hand for Gladiolus, somewhat literally ready to pounce.

Rocking up as that slick hand glided over his neglected cock, his first response was a quick nod. "Fuck yah, Boss," Gladiolus assured, steadying his hands on the blond's hips just to help out. "Give us both what we want."

He was glad for the help, honestly, his eagerness making patience incredibly difficult. "D-definitely the goal, big guy." He responded shakily, moving so the head of that cock was already stretching him open again, sliding inside easily when he drew a deep breath. Prompto was far past trying to restrain himself or his reactions, head rolling back for a moment as it felt like he was sinking down inch by inch forever... but he'd be the last to complain about something like that, even though patience was involved.

Between the tight cord wrapped around his cock and Prompto's body clenching hot around him, Gladio couldn't keep his composure. He growled deep and low as he groped at the blond's thighs, fingers sinking in to firm flesh. Oh yes, this would be the best torture from start to finish.

"Hey now, play nice." Prompto teased breathily, not really meaning anything by the comment. He loved seeing Gladio already so far gone; but he wasn't anywhere near done yet. He just needed to rest there for a few seconds, to take some breaths and get hold of himself a little. Finally moving to pull himself up a couple of inches, his words were half moan as he slowly rolled his hips back. "Y'okay there, big guy?"

With an laugh that bordered on pained, he pointed out, "Remember, I'm the one with the make-shift cock ring, Boss." But Gladiolus had consented to it and knew that it would come off as soon as he gave the word. He wanted to see Prompto's naughty little idea through to the end. "But, yah, I'm good to go." And he proved that with a quick buck of his hips.

That was a completely needy sound coming from his throat, almost suggesting that their roles had been flipped; but all he really needed was another second to gather his breath, shifting a little on his knees before giving a more full, proper roll of his hips, feeling the swordsman's cock move nice and slow and deep, grabbing onto the other man's arms to give him a bit more control. Honestly, it wasn't going to be that long and Gladio probably knew it... but the gunner wasn't about to say as much as he kept moving. "So fucking good, j-just... like how I need it..."

Even with Prompto setting the pace, he still had to push at every turn. Not to break or anything quite so domineering, but rather to give his current Dom what he wanted. "What else do you want, Boss?" he murmured against the crook of the blond's neck, nipping at freckled skin as his hands climbed higher.

" _That_." The laugh was barely there at all, breathing hot and heavy with the strength and control it took to keep the pace slow, leaning just so that Gladiolus' cock could keep hitting his prostate with every motion. "Play with my chest, big guy. I think you know what I like." There was such a devious grin tossed his direction then, letting himself drop on that length just once for a quick downward thrust.

Groaning, he rolled his hips upward, following after Prompto's rhythm. Slower than normal, true, but they could afford to savor just a bit. Or in his case, be _forced_ to savor, the leather pressed tight and insistent against the base of his cock. And even as he got a gasping moan in return for a sure buck of his hips and the flick of his fingers over hard nipples, Gladio teased, "Just like that, right, Boss?"

" _Yes._ " The response rushed out in a breath, the arch of the gunner's back absolutely showing how good that was, rhythm still slow and steady but slipping little by little. " _Need_ this-- Need your cock so much, big guy." And while he didn't really mean to leave marks on Gladiolus' arms, at least his fingernails weren't clawing. Too badly.

"And you're so fucking hot around me, Boss," he praised, encouraging Prompto to bounce with the way he bucked up. With a low hiss, he bit down on one earlobe as he pulled the blond in closer, guiding him to grind down onto his cock.

There would have been a rather embarrassing squeak if he hadn't already been moaning low and rough, the sound seeming to transfer to the motion of his hips as he moved faster. All he wanted to do was reach down and unsnap that bracelet, to feel the other man come inside of him, but waiting until the last possible moment had been so good last time... and besides, he had an idea. Especially since he was already so close to the swordsman's own ear. "You wanna come, big guy?"

He drew a deep breath, feeling the shake of anticipation move though him. "Yah," Gladio answered in a sigh. "Yah, let me come, Boss." Rubbing over Prompto's nipples with shivering fingers as his hips continued to roll instinctively. So close... he just needed that permission.

Biting his lip, Prompto's eyes were surprisingly focused in that moment, hips slowing, shaking breath rushing out as he reached down with one hand. " _Ask_ me, big guy." He wasn't going to make Gladio _beg_ , but there was a hot fucking opportunity there and he was damn well determined to take advantage of it.

Oh yah, the kid really was a natural. With a low desperate sound rising up at the back of his throat, Gladiolus tried again, " _Please_ , let me come, Boss?" But with the way his hips were quaking, Prompto might not be able to let them wait any longer.

There was a curse on his tongue that just didn't quite make it further, managing to unsnap the leather only because he was used to the quick motions necessary to fight with guns. He simply dropped onto Gladiolus' cock then, moaning loud and long and squeezing as he ground his hips to hit that spot just right...

With trained hands, he held Prompto in place as he released as deep inside as possible. That sweet, hot, rush, having nothing between them as they hit their orgasms together... yah, just what Gladio needed too.

That was when curses did tumble out in a jumbled rush of half-moaned nonsense, leaving a mess on the defined abdomen in front of him. Prompto couldn't really help the continued trembling squeezes around that cock, everything still tense after release for another second... before he sort of just fall-leaned against the swordsman's chest, panting and grinning and making no plans to move for a little while.

It was standard for the Dom to offer aftercare, but this time, Gladio felt it was only right to check in. "Doing good?" He murmured, slowly rubbing over Prompto's back in lazy circles. "Knees okay?" The bodyguard added a moment later with a little chuckle.

The answer came in a long, satisfied groan at first... followed by a slightly less satisfied one. "Probably not." He answered the second question, feeling no particular urge to find out for sure right away... though Prompto did laugh softly, nuzzling into that chest in front of him. Worth it, definitely. "Good for you, Gladio?" Of course he sort of knew the answer, but still...

"You did good," he assured with an affectionate hair ruffle. "Honestly, it's fun to play with you either way." The words were quiet, private, like the moment they shared. But the promise remained there, if Prompto wanted it.

"Mmm, you too." The suggested "big guy" at the end of that was more than just a little implied, the gunner finally pulling away to grin at the larger man. "So maybe we can do this again sometime. You know, not in a place like this." He gave a shivering little chuckle as he felt the warm trickle of cum while he moved (and damn, they'd have to clean that up), he made an effort to stand... and failed the first time. At least the swordsman was there to help him out a little. Nothing a little stretching wouldn't handle. "What do you say we go take advantage of those beds now, yeah?"

With a bit of effort, he managed to get them both standing again, albeit a little wobbly. "Sounds damn good to me," Gladio commented while getting back into his pants. "Hopefully Iggy and His Highness have wrapped things up by now," he couldn't help the little chuckle that followed those words.

The roll of Prompto's eyes was practically heard along with his sigh, finding a couple of crumpled, hastily-grabbed tissues before getting himself dressed. "Yeah, well. I mean, I'm sure they've worn themselves out anyway." Not bothering to hold back the little laugh as he buckled his belt, he turned and reached for the doorknob just to take a peek outside... and the grin very quickly fell from his face.

"Something wrong?" Gladiolus inquired before simply reaching out to try the doorknob for himself. And found that it wouldn't budge. "The fuck?" Came the muttered curse as he gave it a more vigorous twist.

"Um." He wasn't panicking. He wasn't. He was just... suddenly really concerned. In a slightly higher pitch than normal. "Okay, so, like. It's locked. Right? Can we, uh... pick the lock? Or... kick it in or... can I shoot it?"

"Do you know what Iggy will do to us if we cause property damage in a nice hotel? I don't think we'll get just the belt treatment..." He pointed out, his own voice running a little fast and gruff.

Lips pressed tightly together, the gunner stared at the door knob... then reached out to grab it again. Just in case. The plan, of course, fell through. "So we... stay in here? Until Iggy comes looking for us?" The worry was slowly sinking into resignation.

"Look, he's going to worry about us sooner or later," the bodyguard pointed out with a huff. "That or we're going to give a cleaning lady quite the surprise..."

Reaching for the knob again, Prompto was stopped by a glance. Well. That was true. Folding his arms and pouting at the door for a several seconds didn't seem to do anything either. Finally sighing, Prompto suggested, "So we just... try to sleep here?"

"I mean, it's that or... other things..." Gladiolus suggested, letting his hand run over one bare arm. "At least you can drape yourself over something comfy, right? I'm the one stuck with my back on the floor."

Well, he did brighten a little at that, leaning against the swordsman. "Hey, if you want to go another round while we're waiting." It wasn't as if he was going to pass up the opportunity. "We can do a different position this time, even." Prompto teased. Then sobered slightly. "I think we'll _have_ to do a different position, actually..."

 

* * *

 

They were indeed found by Ignis some time later. It was well after “round 2”, when they'd actually managed to somewhat uncomfortably curl up and snooze together. The sound of the door opening caused Prompto to squeak loudly, which in turn made Gladiolus dump the blond off of his lap in his rush to be in a fully defensive position. It took entirely too much effort for the adviser not to laugh loudly enough to wake the people in adjacent rooms, though he did manage.

All humor left him when the two former closet-mates insisted upon another night at the hotel, as they hadn't gotten the opportunity to _sit_ on the beds, let alone use them. The damnable thing was, Ignis found it very difficult to argue that they made a good case for it when they mentioned the need for everyone to rest and relax.

The adviser did not admit that spectacular morning sex with Noctis may have played a part in him finally having been agreeable. However, none of them quite remembered swearing to a Behemoth hunt afterward in order to make up the lost money. Unfortunately, it was hard to argue with Ignis while he was already walking away, flaming daggers in hand.


End file.
